Along with rapid increase of the multimedia content, appearance of various different terminal devices and dynamic characteristics of heterogeneous networks, the demand of users for multimedia experience becomes increasingly higher. They hope to use various devices to enjoy better multimedia services anytime and anywhere, and this paradigm is referred to as UMA (Universal Multimedia Access).
The content adaptation is aiming to arrive at the above target, and the media content is adjusted according to the applying environment of the multimedia content (the corresponding context information) to make the original content conform to the user's demand. However, the home multimedia system standard (e.g. UPnP AV, etc.) only provides basic building modules of the multimedia system, but does not provide corresponding content adaptation functions, thus, in order to ensure better multimedia experience, it is required to adjust the AV content according to the context information.